


Eren x Key

by LizzyMazushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMazushi/pseuds/LizzyMazushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's love for his key</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren x Key

A young male sat alone in his bedroom, looking down at a key in his palm. This young man's name was Eren Yeager.

Eren has a fairly long, rounded face, and, expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. Today, though, he seemed quite relaxed.  He had just gotten out of the shower, so his lower half was wrapped in a towel, his dark-brown hair damp.

 

Eren slowly caressed the string attacked to the key. Usually the key would be around his neck, the only place Eren felt it was safe at, but today all he could do was stare down at the key lovingly. "I'm so glad I have you.." He whispered to no one but the key.

 

His fingers gently traced over the key, feeling all its edges. He adored this key, he couldn't bare being apart from it. He didn't care about anything else besides his beloved key. He closed his fingers around it and shivered, "Baby.. You're cold."

 

Eren frowned and brought the key close, "I won't separate from you again, even if I got to wear you in the shower.." He kissed the key. "We'll be together forever, I promise."

 

"Dammit Eren!!" He heard his captain yelling for him, _'Shit, I forgot to clean the horse stalls…'_ "COMING!!" Eren put on his clothes as fast as he could, placing the key around his neck, planting a kiss on it once more, smiling. "I love you, Key."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for fun, not to be taken seriously.


End file.
